


A Moment's Peace

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke just needs rest, Clexa, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Peace, Protective Lexa, a rare moment of peace, slight AU, the calm after the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate storyline where Pike is overthrown and the grounders and the sky people finally begin peace negotiations. Clarke is exhausted and ready for their people to come together. She finally gets a rare moment of peace with her grounder girlfriend in the midst of the chaos after the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

After a long day of negotiating meetings between the grounders and the sky people, Clarke trudged into her room and sank face first onto her bed. She didn’t bother to change out of her grimy, sopping clothes or even kick of her boots that were coated in the mud that had accumulated during the never-ending storms that had been raging outside her window for days. Exhausted and aching she didn’t care about anything other than calculating how much sleep she could get in before she had to wake back up for dinner. It didn’t even matter to her that the rain that had soaked her to the bone was now seeping into the clean sheets of her bed.

The ride back from Arcadia had left Clarke soaked and shivering, but the mental stress of the past few days out-weighed her physical discomfort. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for half a dozen years straight. Lexa could wake her when the sky people and the grounders could finally stop fighting long enough to create a truce. Until then Clarke would always be this tired, and she didn’t know how much longer she could go on like that.

Shoving all thoughts of the negotiations aside Clarke willed herself to fall asleep, but before long shivers from her wet clothing began running through her body. No matter how hard she tried to fall asleep the cold creeping through her limbs distracted her and kept her mind in the unwelcome state of consciousness. Frustrated she rolled over and stared up at the places on the ceiling where the paint had started to peel off. She sighed and dropped a hand over her eyes trying to block the dreary light from the window in one final attempt to sleep.

It didn’t work, so when someone knocked on the door Clarke welcomed the distraction. She dropped her arm and turned to find Lexa standing in the doorway watching her. Void of her warpaint, Lexa looked almost gentle as she stood just on the other side of the threshold respectfully waiting to be invited in, her hands folded behind her back. Lexa kept her expression blank, but Clarke noticed the ghost of a smile trying to pull at the edges of her mouth. As hard as she might try, Lexa wasn’t as good at hiding her emotions around Clarke as she was around everyone else.

“Lexa,” Clarke greeted and gave a respectful nod to Lexa.

“Hello Clarke, we didn’t expect you until this evening,” Lexa stayed in her place in the doorway, standing stoically. Clarke pulled herself up off the bed and crossed to the couch in the corner of the room. Lexa’s eyes followed her as she moved, taking in Clarke’s slow movement and the way her face twisted with discomfort as she lowered herself onto the couch as if her body ached. When Clarke patted the empty space next to her, Lexa took the invitation and crossed the room with a spring in her step that made Clarke want to laugh. The ghost smile that had been trying to force its way onto Lexa’s face finally broke through as she took her place next to Clarke, moving with all of the poise and elegance of a leader despite her obvious eagerness.

“Did the negotiations go as anticipated?” Lexa asked finally breaking the silence that had settled between them.

“Arcadia is working to pick up the pieces now that Pike is gone. They have decided the chancellor system is no longer working, and have begun discussions on a new form of governing the people. They have all agreed they do not want what happened with Pike to ever be a possibility again,” answered Clarke. When she spoke her words were quiet as if forming sentences took more energy than she had left. Her hand inched its way across her lap until she could twine her fingers with Lexa’s. For a moment neither spoke; they just stared at their fingers tangled together in Lexa’s lap and found peace in the touch of each other.

“You look tired Clarke,” Lexa broke the silence first and looked up at Clarke to inspect the dark circles under her eyes and the way she struggled to keep her eyes open despite her many efforts to look awake and attentive. Clarke shook her head and gave Lexa a weary smile.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“You should rest.” Lexa held firm to Clarke’s hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze while staring intently at Clarke.

“Later. We have to meet with…” Clarke began.

“Even Wanheda has her limits. We can meet with the leaders of the clans tomorrow,” insisted Lexa, leaning toward Clarke and staring into her eyes with sincerity.

“Lexa, really…” Clarke tried again, but Lexa cut her off just as quickly on the second attempt.

“Your commander orders you,” Lexa announced as she straightened and leaned in even further towrad Clarke with the same intense gaze she wore when giving orders to her army. For a moment Clarke forgot how to breathe as she locked eyes with Lexa wondering whether protesting would be wise. It didn’t take long for her shoulders to sag and her head to fall forward.

“Fine,” she sighed. At Clarke’s Surrender Lexa’s posture relaxed. She reached out and cupped Clarke’s cheek, guiding her face until they could look in each other’s eyes.

There is time now. Our people are at peace. You can now be at peace.” She closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Clarke’s with a gentleness that did not match her title of commander. This was a side of her she saved only for Clarke.

The kiss lingered, but Clarke was the one to pull away.“Stay with me?” She asked, her words nothing more than a whisper.

“Of course.” Lexa rose and held a hand out to Clarke who took it without question. Together they made their way to the bed where Clarke stripped out of her wet clothes, replacing them with dry ones, then climbed under the blankets followed by Lexa. The two women curled into each other as the storm continued raging outside the window and Lexa’s people prepared dinner many floors below. But neither cared about anything except the warm breaths of the other on exposed skin or the calming sounds of each other’s heartbeat. For at least a little while The Commander and Wanheda were nothing more than Clarke and Lexa, two women taking comfort in each other and trying to take advantage of these precious moments of peace while they could. Peace was near; for now their people could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more fics by me follow me on tumblr: alifeoflesbionage.tumblr.com


End file.
